


Anything For You

by myownway



Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [6]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: All Alex wants to do is to spoil Jack, but Rian’s right for once, buying extravagant gifts wouldn’t do. He needed to do something special.Writing prompt: spoiling each other
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655
Kudos: 8





	Anything For You

Writing Prompt: Spoiling one another 

“He’d love it.” Alex says as they stop at the shop window. He’s with Rian, supposedly buying his mom a birthday present, so when Alex says ‘he’ instead of ‘she’ Rian has to bite back a comment about who they were actually here for. Because of course he knew who the ‘he’ Alex was talking about was. 

“It’s a little pricey.” Rian says instead as he sees the price on the electric blue guitar he knows the younger boy of course would love. 

“I have savings.” Alex sighs, but he stares at the price, it’s got an extra zero that he doesn’t really like but he has savings, and Jack would love it.

“You do, but you shouldn’t spend this much money on a guitar. Jack has a guitar.” Rian reasons. “If you want to do something nice for him, why don’t you use some of those savings and take him out?” 

“Take him out?” Alex frowns, what does take him out even mean?

“You know, the two of you, dress up nice, eat somewhere a little fancier than taco bell….”

“That sounds like a date.” Alex says and he’s confused. Because he didn’t want to take Jack out on a date, he just thought he would like the guitar. 

“Duh.” Rian shakes his head, because it’s so obvious it was what his two best friends wanted, but they were so oblivious to the others feeling it was bordering ridiculous now. 

Alex watches as Rian walks forward, he takes one last look at the guitar before reluctantly following Rian. The idea of taking Jack on a date fills his head for the rest of the shopping trip. It’s not what he wanted, right? 

Alex doesn’t think about the guitar again for another month or so. They’re sitting on the small leather sofa in Rian’s basement, Jack is fiddling with the strings of his guitar aimlessly. Zack just got a new bass and Jack had been eyeing it up enviously for the whole of practice. Jack would never complain about his guitar, it was his first one, his parents had saved up for it and surprised him with it for Christmas. It was his first new thing, everything else was normally a hand me down from his older brother, and sometimes even his sister. So having his new guitar was amazing, but that was almost four years ago now, and it had seen a little damage. But Jack was proud, he would never talk to anyone about his money problems, he never booked extra shifts at work because that would interfere with band practice. But every now and again it got to him. 

“I have a headache, do you mind if we call it for today?” Jack blurts. Rian was just setting up for another song, and his mom had just brought down a batch of cookies freshly made. 

“Yeah… Sure, you okay man?” Rian asked. Jack just nodded, he picked his guitar up and practically fled the basement, not even saying goodbye to Rian’s mom on the wayout. 

“What was that about?” Zack frowned. 

“No idea,” Alex whispered. 

Jack is laying on his bed listening to his ipod when there’s a knock on his bedroom door, he doesn’t hear it, but he sees it opening and he jumps. He had told his mom he had a headache and she had sent him to his room for a nap with some painkillers. He thought it would be her checking in, but he was surprised to see Alex standing there. “Hey,” Alex said softly and Jack removed his headphones from his ear. 

“Hi… You, what are you doing here?” Jack asks quietly, because he’s in a mood and he doesn’t want Alex to see him like this. They don’t happen a lot, but sometimes he just wants to be in his own company with Blink blaring in his ears. 

“Came to check on you.” Alex says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. He doesn’t wait for an invite but as he moves towards the bed Jack has already moved over to make room for him. 

“I’m fine. Sorry for bailing.” Jack shrugs and Alex lays comfortably beside him, they both turn onto their backs looking up at the ceiling where Jack had pinned many different posters. Alex had often wondered how he managed to get the posters so high up, but he had walked in on the process and Jack balancing a step ladder on a chair was an image that had been scared into his brain, especially when he had fallen. 

“As long as you’re okay, we all have off days. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Alex whispers. Jack just nods and he fiddles with the headphone wires. 

Alex looks around the room he knows as much as his own, there’s the guitar that had caused Jack so much angst that afternoon in the corner, it was the cleanest area of the room, he was proud of it. Alex knew that simply buying him a new guitar wouldn’t have the same meaning for him. And Jack was all about the meaning of things. 

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” Alex asks, and it’s a random question because he’s never put it as a question before. It’s always, let’s do dinner, or I’m hungry lets go eat. The question hangs over them, thick in the air. 

“I’m not really hungry right now, Lex.” Jack answers. 

“I didn’t mean now, but maybe… Friday.” Alex says, and he’s thinking on his toes because he really has no idea what he’s doing or saying right now. 

“Is… with the guys?” 

“No, with… Just you and me.” Alex says quietly.  
“Okay.” Jack whispers. “I’d like that.” 

“Good.” Alex smiles and he takes the headphones, passes one to Jack and puts the other in his ear and they lay like that just listening to music for a while and Alex thinks it’s really perfect. 

Friday comes a little too quickly for Alex’s liking, he hadn’t really spoken to anyone about his plans, he figured Jack had mentioned something to Rian because suddenly the drummer had been texting him suggestions. But Alex knew what his plans were. He had told Jack to meet him at the diner, and when Jack approached his breath hitched a little in his throat. Jack looked gorgeous. He was wearing tight black grey jeans and a black and white checked shirt and he even had a skinny tie on. Alex couldn’t believe that Jack had actually dressed up for him. Alex was wearing something similar, grey jeans and a red checked shirt, he had opted out on the tie but instead had one of his waist coats on. His mom had told him he looked very dashing and he hoped Jack thought so too. 

“You look nice.” Jack smiled and Alex felt himself blushing at that. 

“So do you. I like the tie.” Alex smiles and Jack blushes at that. 

“Rian told me to wear it.” He smiles and he goes to walk into the diner.

“We’re not eating in here.” Alex smiles and Jack looks at him with a confused expression. “We are dressed too fancy for this place.” He winks and Jack raises an eyebrow. 

“Well lead the way.” He grins and he holds his hand out and Alex takes it. 

It’s not new, holding hands with Jack is something they always tend to do. But it feels different right now, special even. Alex turns them out of the direction of the diner and around the bend, there’s a little forest area where people go to hike and Alex hopes because the weather isn’t that great that everything will be how he left it just minutes ago. And thankfully it is. 

As soon as Jack sees it he gasps. 

“You did this for me?” Jack whispers. 

There’s a big picnic basket spread out and Alex had even wrapped battery operated fairy lights around the trees, he had thought about candles, but thought that might be more of a disaster. On the blanket was a basket and he had all of Jack’s favourite snacks and foods. 

“I thought you deserved spoiling.” Alex says honestly and Jack turns and wraps his arms around Alex’s waist and pulls him close, holding him tight in his arms. Alex smiles into the hug, glad that his best friend likes it and gently rubs his hands up and down his back, stopping at his waist and pulling back ever so slightly. “Do you want to see what we have to eat?” 

“Yeah.” Jack whispers and he’s just staring at Alex, still in shock that all of this was for him. 

“Cereal?” Jack giggles as he sits down. 

“Sour patch kids cereal.” Alex confirms and he pulls out two bowls and Jack holds them steady as Alex pours it in, he then adds the almond milk and Jack is just grinning. 

“I've wanted to try these for ages.” Jack smiles. 

“I know.” Alex chuckles. Because he feels like he knows everything about the younger boy in front of him. 

They eat the cereal, both boys smiling and just enjoying the moment together. Jack looks so relaxed and it’s something Alex can’t quite remember the last time he saw him like that. 

“So my dad is looking for some help at work.” Alex starts. “Nothing fancy or exciting, just like office temp work, a few hours after work and at the weekend, but the pay isn’t too bad. My dad suggested I go for it, if anything it would look good on college applications, not that that’s my plan, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a few bucks aside you know?”

“That’s cool, you should do it.” Jack nods.

“Well there’s a few spaces available and my dad said it’s yours if you want it too.” Alex smiles. 

“At the firm?” Jack checks. 

“Just typing up notes, delivering mail.” Alex says softly. “Boring but could be fun if it’s both of us?”

“You don’t need a job though.” Jack frowns. 

“I think it would be good for my character.” Alex reasons. 

Jack thinks about it for a minute before he nods his head slowly. “Thank you.” He whispers and Alex shrugs, he’s dismissive of it really but Jack is staring at him. “You’re amazing you know that.” Jack whispers.

“Jack, honestly… It’s…”

“Thank you for being you.” Jack whispers and he finishes the cereal and even goes in for seconds. They're a little too sweet for Alex’s liking but he loves the look on his best friend's face. 

They end up cuddled together once they’ve finished eating, Jack doesn’t have anything to say, doesn’t want to ruin or cheapen the moment. He looks up at Alex who is just smiling, his hand is around his waist and they are so close and Jack presses is lips against Alex’s cheek. 

Just like the hand holding it isn’t something that is new. They cuddle and peck each other’s lips and cheeks all the time. It’s not something they talk about, not something they ever feel the need to put a name on. But this is different. 

“You okay?” Alex whispers, he turns his head and looks at him, their faces so close now. Jack just nods and closes the gap between them, he presses his lips to Alex’s and holds him close. 

The kiss isn’t like any other kiss they’ve shared. It’s slow and tender and full of love and adoration and Jack thinks this is happy place and he never wants to leave it. When the kiss breaks apart jack rests his head on his forehead. “Thank you.” Jack whispers. 

“Nothing to thank me for.” Alex whispers because really there isn’t anything for him to thank him for, because he would do anything and everything for him. 

“When we start this job, my first pay check i want to take you somewhere.” Jack hums. 

“Yeah?” Alex blushes, and he wants to say no, because Jack could use that money for himself, to put it towards a guitar or anything else that he wanted, but he doesn’t because Jack’s eyes are shining so bright. 

“I mean, yes.” Jack nods. “On a date.”

“A date?” Alex smiles and he remembers Rian words and he blushes, because of course Rian knew this was what he wanted. What Jack wanted. 

“A date.” Jack nods and he leans forward and kisses him softly. 

“I can’t wait.” Alex whispers and Jack just grins and he leans in and kisses him again.


End file.
